Women's Wrestling League
by AnnaSaint25
Summary: A new kind of Wrestling fic. This is the WWL! SYOC and Read and Review
1. Current Roster

**Women's Wrestling League**

Hello readers! My name is AnnaSaint25, just call me Anna. I'm bringing you different kind of wrestling fanfic. My company is, as the title says, the Women's Wrestling League, or WWL for short. Here's the management, roster, and PPV line-up for the first year I'm writing. When I pick it up in the next chapter, it'll be in its third year of operation.

* * *

**Wrestlers so far: **(**Face** _**Tweener**_ _Heel_)

_Samus Aran from Metroid (Theme: Metroid Prime Theme)_

**Asuka Kazama from Tekken (Theme: Strong and Sexy by Jim Johnston****)**

**Julia Chang from Tekken (Theme: ****The Rising by Jan Cyrka & Toby Brichen)**

_**Lili de Rochefort from Tekken (Theme: Lovefurypassionenergy by Boy Hits Car)**_

**_Ibuki from Street Fighter (Theme: Ibuki's Super Street Fighter 4 theme)_**

_Juri from Street Fighter (Theme: Juri's Super Street Fighter 4 Theme)_

**Amy Rose from the Sonic Series (Theme: Follow me by Kay Hanley)**

_**Rouge the Bat from the Sonic Series (Theme: Misery Business by Paramore)**_

**Princess Elise from the Sonic Series (Theme: Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns n' Roses)**

_Sally Acorn from the Sonic Series (Theme: Killa Queen by Dale Oliver)_

**Haruhi Suzumiya from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Theme: Cult of Personality by Livin Color)**

_Bad Girl from No More Heroes (Theme: Pleather for Breakfast (Bad Girl's NMH Theme))_

_**Shinobu from No More Heroes (Theme: Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin)**_

**Setsuna Sakurazaki from Negima! Magister Negi Magi (Theme: Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin****)**

******Bonne Jenet from Garou: Mark of the Wolves (Theme: Seduction by Eminem)**

_Tira from Soul Calibur (Theme: Undead by Hollywood Undead)_

_Mileena from Mortal Kombat (Theme: Generator A by Jim Johnston)_

**Jade from Mortal Kombat (Theme: My Last Breath by Evanescence)**

_**Trish from Devil May Cry (Theme: Trish's Marvel vs Capcom 3 Theme)**_

**Utena Tenjou from Revolutionary Girl Utena (Theme: All the Things She Said by t.A.T.u)**

**Tenten from Naruto (Theme: Broken by Goldy Locks)**

**Kotoha Hanamori from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (Theme: What Love is (In-House Remix) by Scooter and Lavelle)**

**Marika "Jasmine" Reimon from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (Theme: Angel on my Shoulder by Dale Oliver)**

_Cassie Chan from Power Rangers (Theme: Not Enough for Me by Jim Johnston)_

_Ashley Hammond from Power Rangers (Theme: Not Enough for Me by Jim Johnston)_

* * *

**Management:**

Owner: _**Miyuki Rokujo (Strawberry Panic!)**_

General Manager: **Kimberly Hart (Power Rangers)**

Commentators: **Yuna Akashi (Negima! Magister Negi Magi) **and _Kaname Kenjo (Strawberry Panic!)_

Ring Announcer: Konoka Konoe (Negima! Magister Negi Magi)

Backstage Interviewer: Cream the Rabbit (Sonic Series)

* * *

**PPV's:**

January: New Resolution (New Years Revolution PPV)

February: Over the Limit

March: Lady Luck

April: Diva Rumble (Royal Rumble PPV)

May: Last Chance

June: Diva Mania (Wrestlemania PPV)

July: Next Chapter

August: Summer Brawl (Summerslam PPV)

September: Fall of the Leaves

October: Halloween Massacre

November: Survival of the Fittest (Survivor Series PPV)

December: Final Days

* * *

**Title Belts:**

WWL Champion

WWL Tag Team Champions

WWL Intercontinential Champion

WWL Hardcore Champion

WWL Television Champion

* * *

**Application:**

I'm accepting applications for spots on the roster as I filled out a bare minimum of what I'm planning for this fic. For the first 8 Chapters, spots are going to be open. After which, applications will be closed. So SYOC now if you want to see them wrestle.

Name:

Age:

Lives in:

Nickname(s):

Height:

Weight:

Appearance:

Wrestling Attire:

Regular Attire:

Personality:

Favorite Moves:

Finisher(s):

Face, Tweener, Heel:

Rivalries/Allies?:

Team?:

Theme Song:

* * *

**Read and Review and send those OC's**


	2. Added OC's

Hello there, I'm currently working on the first week of my fic, but for right now, here's some submitted superstars and their information:

* * *

Sarah Ortiz (New Decade1994's OC)  
**  
Alignment: Face  
Finisher(s): Angelic Splash (Frog Splash)  
Theme Song: Let's Light it up by Kari Kimmel**

* * *

Selena von Erich (Mafia-Maori-Spartan's OC)

**Alignment: Heel  
Finisher(s): Texas Cloverleaf, Von Erich Clawhold  
Theme Song: Smashed in the Face by Jim Johnston**

* * *

Roxanne Stone (DarkDragon90's OC)

**Alignment: Tweener  
Finisher(s): Twisted Reality (Twist of Fate), The Dark Ending (Straight Jacket Neckbreaker)  
Theme Song: S.O.S. (Anything but Love) by Apocalyptica**

* * *

Alice Anderson (David The Ice's OC)

**Alignment: Tweener  
Finisher(s): Cratle DDT, 630 Senton, Hangmans Clutch  
Theme Song: Eve's Second theme which changes to I Think I'm Parnoid by Garbage**

* * *

Alma Pamela Krueger (WWE-PG-HATER's OC)

**Nickname: The Sinful One  
Alignment: Tweener  
Finisher(s): Sin's Rise (Lifting Falling Reverse DDT)  
Theme Song: Diamond Eyes By Shinedown**

* * *

Danielle Warfield (MrProWrestling's OC)

**Nickname: The Wrestling God  
Alignment: Heel  
Finisher(s): Fall From Grace "FFG" (Glam Slam), Godly Complex (Pin-Up Strong)  
Theme Song: Bad Karma By Jim Johnston**

* * *

Beddati Sealight (JeanKazuhiza's OC)

**Nickname: The Red-Eyed Killer  
Alignment: Heel  
Finisher(s): Imperial Punishment (Kryptonite Krunch)  
Theme Song: Empire by Queensrÿche**

* * *

Eliza Hart (Guest's OC)

**Nickname: The Black Widow  
Alignment: Heel  
Finisher(s): Widow's Bite (Front Flip Legsweep DDT), Pitch Black KO (Widow's Peak)  
Theme Song: **(You're gonna have to change it, Lili de Rochefort has the song as her theme)

* * *

Rena the Fox (ForceWalker's OC)

**Nickname: The Energetic Mage  
Alignment: Face  
Finisher(s): Magical Blast (Swanton Bomb), Elemental Disaster (Twist of Fate)  
Theme Song: Energy by Shinedown**

* * *

Those are the current OC's I have right now. For those who submitted OC's, you can submit one more if you like. If you don't have any OC's, you can also submit fictional characters. Hope to see more applications!


	3. More Superstars and additional Info

Alright, here's some more superstars for my fic:

* * *

Sailor Moon (Guest Suggestion/Sailor Moon)

**Alignment: Heel  
Finisher(s): Solar Eclipse (Front Flip Piledriver), Dark Side of the Moon (180 degree Sit Out Spinebuster)  
Theme Song: Just Don't Care Anymore (V2) by Jim Johnston**

* * *

Jessica Montoya (DarkDragon90's OC)

**Alignment: Face  
Nickname: The Modern Day Angel  
Finisher(s): The Angel's Farewell Gift (Reverse Roundhouse Kick), Spear  
Theme Song: Be Yourself by Audioslave**

* * *

Nyoka Macho (KingOfMyOneTrueWorld's OC)

**Alignment: Tweener  
Finisher(s): Sinners Reward (Kneeing cradle back to belly piledriver), The Pain Killer (Omoplata Crossface)  
Theme Song: WWF The Brood Theme**

* * *

Hilda (Pokemon)

**Alignment: Face  
****Finisher(s): White Crash (Styles Crash)  
****Theme Song: The Kings by Run D.M.C**

* * *

Bianca (Pokemon)

**Alignment: Face  
****Finisher(s): 450 Splash, Poke-Breaker (Codebreaker)  
****Theme Song: The Kings by Run D.M.C**

* * *

Nagisa Aoi (New Decade1994's Suggestion/Strawberry Panic!)

**Alignment: Tweener, mostly Face  
Finisher(s): Strawberry Jam (Shooting Star Press)  
Theme Song: U Won't 4get ME by Bentley Jones**

* * *

Hikari Konohana (New Decade1994's Suggestion/Strawberry Panic!)

**Alignment:**** Face  
****Finisher(s): ****Spica Kick (SuperKick)**  
**Theme Song: U Won't 4get ME by Bentley Jones**

* * *

Now, here's the starting champions for the fic:

WWL Champion: Beddati Sealight

WWL Tag Team Champions: The Sword Duo

WWL Intercontinential Champion: Princess Elise

WWL Hardcore Champion: Asuka Kazama

WWL Television Champion: Selena von Erich

* * *

Here are the current Tag Teams and Stables:

The Black Widow Brigade

**Members: Eliza Hart, Juri, Mileena, and Samus Aran  
Theme Song: Rebirthing by Skillet**

* * *

Unova Generation-X

**Members: Hilda and Bianca  
****Theme Song: The Kings by Run D.M.C**

* * *

The Sword Duo

**Members: Shinobu and Setsuna Sakurazaki  
****Theme Song: ****Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

The Astro Divas

**Members: Ashley Hammond and Cassie Chan  
****Theme Song: Not Enough For Me by Jim Johnston**

* * *

Astraea's Angels

**Members: Nagisa Aoi and Hikari Konohana  
****Theme Song: U Won't 4get ME by Bentley Jones**

* * *

I'm still accepting OC's/Fictional Characters, so keep sending them... please?


	4. More Superstars

Yay! I got some more Superstars! Here they are:

* * *

Jessica Wilson (Ivan Drago's OC)

**Nickname: The Jade  
Alignment: Face  
Finisher(s): Jade Drop (Fameasser; sometimes from the top rope!), Indian Deathlock  
Theme Song: Immigrant Song by Karen O**

* * *

Ashley Mesnard (Ivan Drago's OC)

**Alignment: Heel  
Finisher(s): Chokeslam  
Theme Song: Time Travel by Blouse **

* * *

Tsukasa Hiiragi (JeanKazuhiza's Suggestion/Lucky Star)

**Nickname: Dark Beauty"  
Alignment: Tweener  
Finisher(s): Blessed by Nature (Front Sleeper)  
Theme Song: Bedroom Hymns by Florence and The Machine **

* * *

Doremi Harukaze (JeanKazuhiza's Suggestion/Ojamajo Doremi)

**Nickname: The Pink Witchling  
Alignment: Face  
Finisher(s): Pirika Peperuto (Air Pillman)  
Theme Song: Ojamajo Carnival by MAHO-Dou **

* * *

Alicia Martinez (Guest's OC)

**Nickname: Latina Heat  
Alignment: Face  
Finishers: Frog Splash, Mexican Drive (Gory Bomb)  
Theme Song: Can You Feel The Heat? by Jim Johnston **

* * *

Yasmine Cole (LovelyLadyT123's OC)

**Nickname: Miss Thing or Yaz  
Alignment: Tweener  
Finisher(s): Fly Away (Flying Snapmare followed by sleeper) and Dime Dropper (Guillotine Drop)  
Theme Song: Come on by Javi Mula **

* * *

Arianna Cole (LovelyLadyT123's OC)

**Nickname: Miss Thang or Ari  
Alignment: Heel  
Finisher(s): Spear and Frankensteiner  
Theme Song: **(You're gonna have to change it, someone already has the theme... well the remix anyway)

* * *

Kari Kamiya (New Decade1994's Suggestion/Digimon)

**Nickname: The Light Killer  
Alignment: Heel  
Finisher(s): Blinded by Light (Faith Breaker)  
Theme Song: New Foundation by Jim Johnston **

* * *

Noel Vermillion (New Decade1994's Suggestion/BlazBlue)

**Alignment: Face  
Finisher(s): Valkyrie Veil (Snap Swinging Neckbreeaker)  
Theme Song: Ao-iconoclast by KOTOKO **

* * *

SYOC and Read and Review!


End file.
